Meeting Elwood J Blues
by Alani
Summary: When she saw the mysterious man in a black suit she can't get him out of her mind. Can Megan McKenzie sacrifice everything to be with the man she really loves…a Blues Brother? Please read and review. Chapter six up.
1. Prolouge

**THE BLUES BROTHERS**

**MEETING ELWOOD J BLUES **

**When she saw the mysterious man in a black suit and ever since then she can't get him out of her mind. Can Megan McKenzie sacrifice everything to be with the man she really loves…a Blues Brother?**

**Author's Note: Takes place before the first movie.**

**Disclaimer: The Blues Brothers aren't mine**

**PROLOGUE**

Megan McKenzie smiled at her husband as he kissed her on the cheek. They were walking home from dinner at a restaurant. It was their one year anniversary and have been celebrating. Her blonde-hared, blue-eyed husband Thomas was a little drunk…and amorous. He kept trying to feel her up in the middle of the street.

" Thomas, not here!" she hissed, trying not to sound annoyed.

" I should be allowed to be affectionate to my wife anywhere I want to." Thomas protested loudly.

" Ssh. Don't make a scene." Megan sighed, " It was a nice evening. Do you have to go and spoil it."

" Sorry." Thomas said but didn't sound sorry. He was like this when drunk. Annoying.

They walked along. The apartment wasn't far and Thomas would fall into bed and sleep it off. The next day he would have forgotten about tonight and return back to normal.

Megan looked around her. The street was quiet except for a lone man walking along the path across the road from them. He wore a black suit, a hat and sunglasses. It was the sunglasses she found odd. Who wore sunglasses at night? The man must have sensed he was being watched because he looked up.

Their eyes locked and the man smiled hesitantly. She smiled back and wondered why she did that. She didn't often smile at complete strangers.

" Whatcha' starin' at?" Thomas demanded, " C'mon slowpoke. We're almost home." He tugged at her arm and she followed.

Megan woke up to the sound of Thomas's drunken snoring. She poked at him and he grunted in reply. But it wasn't Thomas who had woken her. She had been dreaming about that strange man in the black suit.

Why though? It wasn't as if she was going to see him again. They were just two strangers…ships in the night.

A/N: Should I go on? Or is the lamest fic ever?


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

He pulled out a slice of white bread and it began heating over the stove. He sat back in his chair and opened the envelope. It was from the prison.

_Hi brother,_

_Not much has happened from the last letter I sent you. I have a new cell mate, a black guy named Sam. He's all right ;he gives me cigarettes when the guards aren't looking. _

_Some asshole stole my seat at my usual lunch table, so I had to sit with the bikies. You should see their tattoos. One of them is convicted of drug smuggling-although he claimed he was framed. _

_Still working at that factory Elwood? You deserve something better than that; we both do. I've been thinking of the band a lot lately. How are the guys doing? Man, I miss the music._

_Jake._

_Ps: I'll be getting out in two weeks. Don't forget to pick me up. _

Elwood put the letter back into the envelope and stuck on his small refrigerator. His brother Jake had gotten five years for armed robbery but only served three for good behavior. He was getting out in two weeks and Elwood was looking forward in seeing his brother again. He winced guilty as he remembered the line from Jake: How are the guys doing? He wouldn't know-he hadn't been in contact with most of them since the band broke up. All he knew was they all got straight jobs and a couple of the guys were married even.

Elwood made his dinner and ate it. He looked around at his room. It wasn't even a room-half of a room was more likely. He had a bed, record player, refrigerator, stove-top, and a black and white TV that had the crappiest reception, it wasn't worth turning on. He was glad he had his record player, without his music, he would go insane.

You deserve better than this. We both do. Jake was right. He had nothing but a job that paid peanuts. He and Jake never married or had kids. Their parents died a long time ago and they were raised in an orphanage by a nun whom Elwood nicknamed "The Penguin" and a black man called Curtis. Curtis was like a real dad to them. Elwood made a promise to visit them when Jake got out.

Elwood opened a can of beer and took a sip. His eyes wondered to the day old newspaper and opened it. He should have went and bought today's newspaper, but he was too tired to get up. He tried to read but his thoughts strayed. And out of the blue, an image of that lady he saw the other day popped into his head.

He had seen her with that guy; they were obviously together. But the way she looked at him…it was if she didn't want to be with the guy at all. He couldn't help but stare back, she was more attractive rater than beautiful. She had cropped brown hair and a pale complexion. She was about the same height as Jake with a slim build. He guessed she was about thirty-one or thirty-two.

Forget about her man. Elwood told himself firmly.

Try as he might, he couldn't.

* * *

Thomas was at work and Megan was thankful. He was a financial planner at the bank and worked all day and didn't finish until 6.30pm. Megan worked freelance and kept her own hours. She used to work in advertising but the advertising company she worked at filed for bankruptcy after owning thousand of dollars in debt and had to lay of the staff; she got a huge redundancy package as a result.

She left the apartment and took a quick walk to the nearest kiosk and bought the newspaper. She bought a muffin and sat on a bench at the park.

She read about politics and concluded pretty much everyone in the government was crooked. She flipped to the entertainment section and read her horoscope (Scorpio) and came across a small article with the headline: "Lead Blues Brothers Signer To Be Paroled" Apparently a man named Jake Blues had been in prison for three years and was meant to serve five. He'll be out on parole. Who on earth where the Blues Brothers? She never heard of them of them before. There was a photo of "Joliet" Jake Blues. He was about the same height as her, wearing a black suit, hat and sunglasses…

She gasped and the newspaper fell from her lap and onto the ground. Black suit and sunglasses! The man she saw yesterday wore the exact same getup. Perhaps he was a member of this band?

Megan wanted to find out more. She knew should just forget about him, but he hasn't been far from her mind since the other day. She gathered up the newspaper and hurried home. She had four hours until Thomas got home.

* * *

Soulful music drowned out the thoughts in Elwood's head as he tried to sleep. It was a hot night and the fan he had had done nothing to quell the heat. But that vision was like an imprint...he'd never be rid of it unless he did something about it.

The question was, what?


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

" I don't know why I keep thinking about him," Megan was telling her friend Claire Chase, " I saw him a week ago and he's been on my mind ever since." They were drinking at their favourite bar-it was their favourite because they had met here three years ago and since then met up for drinks every Friday night. The bar had a band that played on the stage-mostly jazz and blues music. Megan was just getting into blues music…but she loved jazz more.

" What does he look like?" Claire asked and she handed him the clipping, " This is not him, but the guy I saw wore a suit exactly like this man. According to this article, this man was the leader signer of the Blues Brothers and will be paroled soon."

" The Blues Brothers? Never heard of them." Claire said, handing back the news clipping.

" Neither have I."

" Megs, you can't have a crush on your mystery man-you're married." Claire pointed out, taking a long sip of her vodka.

" I know."

" Who is the son of a rich guy," Claire went on.

" I know." Megan snapped, " And for your information I don't have a crush. I don't get crushes on strangers."

Claire raised her eyebrows and said nothing.

" Maybe I keep thinking about him because he was dressed oddly." Megan continued.

" Maybe." Claire replied doubtfully. _She does have a crush…I know her pretty well. Its not fair for her to have a crush on a stranger and not be in love with Thomas. Thomas deserves someone better. _

" I just have an idea-you say he was dressed identically this Joliet Jake person?"

Megan nodded, " Right down to the skinny tie."

" Well, why don't you ask around? I'm sure someone would have heard of the Blues Brothers. They might tell you about them."

" That is if I was interested in him. But I'm _not_." Megan was trying to convince herself more than Claire.

" Right." Claire said they fell silent. Claire formulated a plan and smiled to herself. This could work. She knew exactly who the guy Megan was referring to-his name was Elwood J Blues, the harmonica player of the Blues Brothers. Everyone who loved the blues, knew who the Blues Brothers were.

They need a push in the right direction. Claire thought, finishing off her vodka. They had a few more drinks until they called it a night. Claire went back to her apartment and hunted through her collection of Blues Brothers mementos-she had been to a few of their gigs. She found what she was looking for, a card with an address on it. She grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote just four words: _Megan McKenzie: All That Jazz Bar_.

Claire entered the hotel and asked the manager for the room number. She then went upstairs. The door was closed and she could hear Elmore James music playing and a harmonica. Elwood was home.

But she didn't come here to see him. She folded the sheet of paper and slid it under the crack before disappearing down the hall.

Elwood didn't notice the paper until half an hour later. He wanted to go out and get some beer for he'd run out. He stepped on a folded piece of paper and he frowned. It looked as if someone had slid it under the door. He relaxed a bit when he figured it might be from the manager. He picked it up and read it.

The words Megan McKenzie sent a shiver through him. Who did this? Megan herself?

Don't be an idiot. How would she know who you were…and where you lived? Elwood asked himself sharply. Its from someone else. He hadn't a clue who-the note did not say who it was from. It was a tip-off from an anonymous person.

_All That Jazz Bar_. He read the second line. It was either where she worked or some place she hung out. Megan didn't seem the type to work in a bar. He knew where it was, but hadn't actually been there-it was a good twenty minutes from his apartment. Elwood decided he'd go there tomorrow.

He suddenly felt nervous.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Thomas was working late at the bank-the bank always closes late on a Saturday, so Megan decided to go back to the bar. She ordered her favourite, Baileys and sat at her usual table in the corner. She grabbed the newspaper and began reading. The band on the stage starting playing a popular blues song. At first she was annoyed, this was a jazz bar, shouldn't they be playing jazz? A blues song only reminded her of him.

She got up and went to order another drink when her stomach did a somersault and for a brief moment, thought she was going to be sick. Walking through the door of the bar, was him!

What is he doing here? She thought, how did he know I come here? She wondered if he came here too…what are the odds though? He wore the same suit and carried a briefcase. He glanced around and his gaze fell upon the band. They were now playing a James Lee Hooker song. The man's eyebrows raised.

Megan hurried over to her table, hoping he didn't catch her. She picked up the newspaper and hid her face behind it. She peeked over the top and saw him ordering a beer. He then had a conversation with the bartender.

She was here-Megan. She had been ordering at the bar then she had made a dash to her table. She wore blues jeans, an aqua shirt and had a white sweater tied loosely around her shoulders. He sat on the stool to wait for the drink.

" I haven't seen you come in before." The bartender told Elwood as he placed the frothy glass of beer in front of her.

" I don't go into bars much," Elwood replied, " not on my own."

" Why starting now?"

" Well-" he paused. " What do you know of Megan McKenzie?"

" Megan? She's over there."

" I know that, I just want to know about her."

The bartender frowned suspiciously, " Why?"

" I just need to know about her that's all." He paused, " Look, I'm a harmonica player. I used to be in a band called the Blues Brothers-"

" So that's where I've seen you from!" the bartender exclaimed, " I thought you looked familiar when you walked in."

" I can sing with your band…that singer up there can't sing to save his life."

" I know." The bartender groaned, " and not only that, he costs a fortune."

" I'll make you a deal. I'll sing a Blues Brothers song-for free-and you tell me about Megan."

" Sounds ok to me." The bartender agreed.

" Do I have to run it by your manager?"

" I am the manager. Just go up there and sing your heart out."

" First, you tell me about her."

" She's the wife of Thomas McKenzie. Perhaps you've heard of his father?"

" No."

" He used to be a senator before he retired. Thomas works in the bank and is filthy rich. He and Megan married about a year ago. Thomas is very much into his wife so I'd better not go after Megan if I were you."

Elwood bristled, " I am not after a married woman." He told him.

The bartender shrugged. He could tell Elwood was into Megan. He looked besotted with her.

" I've told you all you needed to know. Now, go up there and sing."

* * *

Megan thought of leaving. But then she thought of going up to the bar and saying hello to him. But she couldn't. She felt rooted to her chair and not only that, she heard Claire's voice in her head-reminding her she was married. She finished the last of her drink when she heard the band begin to play another James Lee Hooker song and a deep voice reverberated throughout the room.

She looked up. He was up on the stage, singing! Chills went through her, he had a lovely voice. His gaze swept around the room and landed on her. Their eyes locked, only for a brief moment. He sang a few more verses before blowing into his harmonica.

She stood up and tears brimmed into her eyes. It was at that moment, she knew.

Have to get out of here. She thought. She whirled and fled the bar.

Elwood stopped playing and watched her go. His heart sank, he had scared her off. He stepped down from the stage and hurried after her. Elwood found Megan standing outside the pub, brushing tears from her eyes. " Megan?"

" What?"

" You ran out of here…you got upset."

Megan didn't reply for a minute. Then she said, " How is it that you wound up in the same bar I frequently go to? Are you stalking me?"

" No!" Elwood protested, " I just…wanted to get to know you, that's all."

" Well, stop. Please. I can't have this. I'm a married woman and-" she was cut off when Elwood took two long strides and was cupping her face in his large hands, " I don't care if you're married or not." He whispered, " Ever since that day, I can't get you out of my head."

Megan's shoulders sagged. She couldn't beat this. No matter how much she denied it. " Me too." She whispered, " but I'm _married_." She emphasized the word married.

" I just told you I don't care." Elwood replied before his lips settled firmly on hers. Megan's first reaction was to pull away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him back—with more passion than she felt in a long time. Passion definitely not felt with Thomas.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was Megan who pulled away first. She stared at him before taking a step back, " I have to go."

" Will I see you again?" Elwood asked.

" We shouldn't…give me your address." She took out a notebook and pen. She wondered what on earth she was doing. Kissing a total stranger and then asking him for his address.

He told her. " I'm not promising anything." She told him before hailing a taxi. The cab pulled along side them. He held open the door for her.

Elwood nodded and the cab drove away. He stuck his hands in his pockets before walking down the street towards his motel room.

* * *

**_A Week Later_**

Elwood sat down and picked up the phone. A pane of glass separated him from his brother.

" Only one week to go." Jake greeted him, " I hope you won't forget to pick me up."

" I won't," Elwood promised him, " And we're going to visit the Penguin too."

" No way."

" Jake, you promised her-"

" I promised her nothing." Jake interrupted, " I ain't going back to that shithole-"

" That shithole is where we grew up man. Have a little respect for Christ sake." Elwood drifted off for a second when Jake started rambling about the food in Joliet.

" Hey, you listening Elwood?"

" What?"

" What's wrong with you? I've asked you a question and you just stared off into space. What's up?"

" Nothing. Listen, I have to go but I'll see you next Friday."

" What's so important that you have to blow off your brother?"

" It's nothing…I just have some things to do that's all. Clean up the room…"

Jake narrowed his eyes at Elwood. Elwood's been acting weird lately. He was here but not _really_ here. He kept spacing out-daydreaming. Something was up, he could tell.

" I'll see you soon man." Elwood put the phone back and was gone before Jake even left his seat.

* * *

" This room is too small." Megan frowned at the room. It was cramped and it was right next to the El-train. She wanted to get to know Elwood more but it was hard to talk with the whole room vibrating.

" What do you suggest we do then." Elwood asked as he sat down on his bed and loosened his tie.

Megan collapsed onto his chair, " I can book a hotel room." She replied. They hadn't slept together yet, mostly talked, and had lunch. Mostly in parks. Elwood brought her home last week and she was shocked to see where he lived. A dump.

" Does your husband suspect anything?"

" Nope. He's clueless." Megan smiled, " I've been very careful."

" Doesn't he wonder why you're so late going home?"

" No. He often works late too so I'm home before he is."

" What if he comes home early?"

" I'll worry about that when the time comes."

* * *

Claire took the elevator to the floor where Thomas worked. He was finishing up for the night and was glancing at his watch as she entered his office.

" Hi." He greeted her, surprised to see it was Claire. He liked Claire…she was a nice woman, smart and sexy. But she wasn't Megan.

" Hey. Do you want to come with me for a few drinks?"

" Uh…" Thomas stammered. Was she asking him out?

" I am not asking you out," Claire rolled her eyes, " You aren't my type."

" Oh. Well that's good. I think." Thomas wondered if he should feel insulted or not.

" Megan was meant to come with me but she has a meeting." That was what Megan told her, but Claire knew better.

" That means she won't be home til at least ten or eleven. I'm not going to have a tv dinner for one. Let's go for dinner then drinks." Thomas decided.

Claire handed him his coat and they left the building. Claire hid a smile. This was going to be easy. She will win and Megan will be left with nothing.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

" This place is…nice." Elwood looked around at the motel's lobby. It was a quaint little building that had rooms for $95 dollars a night-$100 for a deluxe room with breakfast. The carpets were soft pink and the furniture was maple oak.

Megan asked about the deluxe room.

" We don't need it…the smaller ones will do." Elwood said, looking a bit startled when the receptionist showed him the photo. It looked huge-it also had its own spa and balcony looking over the city. It was far cry from any of the motels he had stayed at.

" The smaller rooms has its own balcony, room service, king-sized beds and bathroom. Oh and cable."

" We'll have one of the smaller room." Megan decided. They were given the key and they took the elevator to the third floor.

Elwood was very quiet as he checked out their balcony.

" Are you okay?"

" I'm fine-I'm just worried about Thomas."

" Why?"

" Don't you have a linked accounts or something? Won't he find out you're paying $95 dollars a night for a motel room?"

" I have my own account and what I do with it is my business." Megan assured Elwood. " Thomas hasn't suspected a thing. I've told you this already."

" I'm sorry." Elwood crossed the room and grasped her arms, " I don't mind to sound so negative all the time. I've never been in this situation before."

" That makes two of us." She replied before Elwood pulled her in for a kiss.

She opened her eyes and for one moment forgot where she was. _That's right…I'm in a motel room_. She and Elwood had talked and drank beer (wine for her) for a few hours and must have fallen asleep on the bed.

She glanced at her watch and gasped. It was ten-thirty. Thomas would be wondering where she was. She thought for a minute before grabbing the phone and dialing her own number.

There was no answer. She worried for a minute then shrugged. He could be out working or drinks with workmates. She gently shook Elwood awake.

" What time is it?" Elwood mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. It had been a great night-with just him and Megan.

" Almost eleven…I have to go."

" Already?" Elwood sat up, " Time flew by tonight."

" Yes…its been great." Megan found her coat and bag, " You can stay here tonight…we have this room booked for awhile."

" Thanks…think I will." Elwood walked her to the door," Will I see you again tomorrow?"

Megan wrapped her arms around Elwood's waist and kissed him tenderly in reply. She left then and Elwood watched her go.

It was now official.

Elwood J Blues was in love.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**A/N: An update! How long has it been? A few months? I borrowed a few scenes from the movie. The Blues Brothers aren't mine. Sadly. **

Elwood climbed out of the car and waited for Jake to come out. It's been a whole week and the day had finally arrived. The gates opened and there he was.

The brothers hugged briefly before setting off. They sat in comfortable silence before Jake asked:

" What's this?" he tried lightening his cigarette with the car's cigarette lighter but it wasn't working. He promptly threw it out the window before finding his own.

" What?" Elwood asked. He'd been thinking about Megan and the vision of her vanished as Jake interrupted his thoughts.

" This car. This stupid car…the Caddy...where's the Caddy?"

" The what?"

" The Cadillac we used to have. The Bluesmobile."

" I traded it."

There was a pause. " You traded the Bluesmobile for this?" Jake sounded stunned.

" No…for a microphone." Jake considered this for a minute.

"Okay, I can see that, but what the hell is this?"

" This was a bargain. I picked it up at the Mt. Prospect City Police auction last spring. It's an old Mt. Prospect Police car-they were practically giving them away."

" Well, thank _you_ pal." Jake glared at Elwood ," The day I get out prison, my own brother picks me up in a _police_ car."

" You don't like it?" Elwood was offended.

" No-I don't like it."

* * *

Jake didn't know what was going on with his brother. First he traded in their Cadillac for a stupid police car, told him he didn't stay in touch with the band because they had broken up, then he had forced him to go see the Penguin. And he was quieter then usual.

Jake nursed his knuckles as Elwood opened the door to his room. The Penguin and given them both a hard time-something about making a move towards redemption or some shit like that.

" It ain't much." Elwood glanced around the room. He hadn't been back in awhile. He'd mostly been living in the motel room Megan had rented. " But it's home."

Jake sat down on the cot and Elwood handed him a bottle of wine.

." Jake said as Elwood placed a piece of bread on his single hotplate.

" What are you doing?" Jake asked.

" Making dinner. Want some?"

" No. " We gotta get the band back together"

What about Megan? Elwood wanted to ask but kept quiet about Megan. Megan was his and did not feel like sharing her with anybody.

" I'll quit work first thing." He promised Jake.

" And how are you going to get to work Mr. Hotrodder, Mr. Leadfoot? Those cops took your license away .They got your name, your address-"

" No, they ain't got my address. I falsified my renewal. I put down 1060 West Addison."

" 1060 West Addison? That's Wrigley's Field." Jake made himself comfortable on his bed.

" Hey you sleaze-my bed!" Elwood exclaimed but Jake was fast asleep. He threw a blanket over him and started to eat his toast. Then he had an idea. Jake would be asleep for the rest of the night. He could go see Megan and come back before he woke up in the morning. Jake wouldn't even notice he was gone.


End file.
